internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Andile Phehlukwayo
| birth_place = Durban, Kwa-Zulu Natal, South Africa | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right arm fast-medium | role = | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | testdebutdate = 28 September | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = Bangladesh | testcap = 333 | lasttestdate = 24 January | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 25 September | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 118 | lastodidate = 16 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 23 | T20Idebutdate = 20 January | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 68 | lastT20Idate = 24 February | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = India | T20Ishirt = 23 | club1 = KwaZulu-Natal | year1 = 2014–present | club2 = Dolphins | year2 = 2014–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 6* | bat avg1 = - | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 6* | deliveries1 = 42 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 18.00 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 1/18 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 17 | runs2 = 133 | bat avg2 = 44.33 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 42* | deliveries2 = 694 | wickets2 = 18 | bowl avg2 = 37.72 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/44 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 28 | runs3 = 688 | bat avg3 = 20.23 | 100s/50s3 = 0/2 | top score3 = 64* | deliveries3 = 2,566 | wickets3 = 40 | bowl avg3 = 37.25 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/62 | catches/stumpings3 = 8/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 48 | runs4 = 459 | bat avg4 = 19.95 | 100s/50s4 = 0/1 | top score4 = 64 | deliveries4 = 1,808 | wickets4 = 55 | bowl avg4 = 30.41 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 12/– | date = 24 February | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/540316.html Cricinfo }} Andile Lucky Phehlukwayo (born 3 March 1996) is a South African cricketer. He was part of South Africa's squad for the 2014 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup. He was included in the KwaZulu-Natal cricket team squad for the 2015 Africa T20 Cup. Phehlukwayo won a bursary to Glenwood High School in Durban for field hockey. He was introduced to cricket by his guardian Rosemary Dismore, who employed his mother as a domestic worker. In August 2017, he was named in Jo'burg Giants' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. International career In September 2016 he was named in South Africa's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against Australia. He made his ODI debut for South Africa against Ireland on 25 September 2016. In January 2017 he was included in South Africa's Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for their series against Sri Lanka. He made his T20I debut for South Africa against Sri Lanka on 20 January 2017. In June 2017, he was named in South Africa's Test squad for their series against England, but he did not play. In September 2017, he was named in South Africa's Test squad for their series against Bangladesh. He made his Test debut for South Africa against Bangladesh on 28 September 2017. External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers